Full Circle
by Laciekat16
Summary: Edward leaves in new moon and doesn't come back. Now 90 years later they meet again, but this time Bella is a vampire. Please R
1. First 90 years of my life

BPOV(Bella)

It has been 90 years since Edward left me. My small coven of five meant nothing. I was tired and want to just rest. I remembered when I started my coven.

_Flashback_

I was traveling in Maine and found a girl about 13 dying from two gun shots. I changed her and Heather joined my accompaniment. She knew that animals were better. We traveled to Italy where Heather meet Alec. They were perfect fro each other so Aro granted leave on Alec and Jane's behalf. Then Jane meet Ken in Australia. Everyone was happy except me.

_End of Flashback_

We were traveling to Forks to make me happy. I would be, when we got there. I was impatient. Heather calmed me. Her gift was amazing. Her mind was a copy machine. I told her all the Cullens gifts and now she can do them. I had us enroll in high school. Alec and Jane were to take the name of Whitlock and Heather, Ken and I took the name Mason. I wasn't pleased with my decision but it was for the best. I couldn't go back as Swan. I missed Edward and I still loved him too.

We found a place in Forks near my former home. I ran in Charlie's house and saw everything was like it was the day I left for Jacksonville. Carlie had died of a stoke 50 years ago. Everyone I knew here has died. Even Jacob.

My Jacob was dead. The one who tried to help me. I couldn't take it. I started crying. Heather wrapped her arm around me and soothed my emotions. I wanted everyone back. I wanted it to be normal. I stopped crying long enough to make it to me room at the new house. I didn't want to go to school tomorrow but I had to if I wanted to blend in.

"Bella! Time to stop crying and calm down. You don't want to be late to school. We can take my car if you don't want to drive." Heather said as she banged on my door. I got of my couch and changed clothes. I put on something Alice would find appropriate. A pair of black leggings and a short denim skirt. A pink blouse with blue edging and a v-neck touch shaped my body perfectly. I ran down stairs and stopped in front of Heather. Her outfit was perfect. A pair of jean Bermudas with a wrap shirt over a white tank top. Alec was at her side and almost drooling over how gorgeous she looked. She was like the Rosalie I got along with.

We took my car and drove to Forks High. I walked to the main office and looked at a familiar group of people at the front desk.

"I'm Edward and this is Alice and Emmett Cullen. Along with Rosalie and Jasper Hale." said the bronze hair god. It was Edward. My sweet vampire. I controlled myself not to run and start kissing him. The secretary turned to me. I walked over.

"I'm Isabella Mason and this is Heather and Ken, along with Alec and Jane Whitlock." I said. The Cullens gasped. I looked at Heather. She flicked her hands and everyone, except us and the Cullens, froze. I turned to face Edward for the first time in 90 years.


	2. See again

EPOV(Ed)

I'm Edward and this is Alice and Emmett Cullen, along with Rosalie and Jasper Hale." I said in a soft tone. The secretary wrote our names down as I had listed them. "Wow two families with two names on the same day." Her thoughts read. She turned to the other family. The brunette walked over. She reminded me of Bella. I missed her. knowing she was probably long dead.

"I'm Isabella Mason and this is Heather and Ken, along with Alec and Jane Whitlock." She said. I, along with everyone else, gasped. Isabella made a gesture to Heather. Heather looked at the secretary and flicked her hands. Everyone except us and them froze in place. The Isabella turned and looked at me.

"Long time no see, Edward." said Isabella. Alice got all excited and ran over to Isabella. Heather got very angry.

"Isabella Marie Swan! How can you even talk to him after what he did." she asked. It it me when she said Bella's full name. I looked at Bella wondering if she got plastic surgery. The chalky skin and gold eyes made me wonder if she was now a vampire. In almost 200 years, I could never have dreamed for this to happen. Rosalie started to stammer apologies to Bella. Heather was just as beautiful as Rosalie. I stared in disbelief.

"H-h-h-o-ow did this happen to you?" I asked. Bella looked at me.

"After you left, I went into an emotional reck and Victoria found me. In Jacksonville. I had gone home to get away from the painful memories. Laurent had kept ties with Victoria and told her I had moved away. Victoria still wanted revenge and then she bit me." she answered. I stared astonished.

"Um can we get back into our places before everyone unfreezes." Heather said with sarcasm. We all moved back to our original places. Heather waved her hand and time resumed.

Well dears. I will need a parent or guardian to sign this slip saying that you will be here until the end of graduation." said the secretary.

"Excuse me Ms. Snow. But Bella is our guardian. You see our parents died a few months ago and the court put Bella in charge. If its okay with you can we have Bella sign. Please. Heather said smiling. I was impressed that she could dazzle people as well as I could to Bella.


	3. Charlie's sake

HPOV(Heather)

"Excuse me Ms. Snow. But Bella is our guardian. You see our parents died a few months ago and the court put Bella in charge. If its okay with you can we have Bella sign. Please. I said smiling. She nodded and handed a pen to Bella. Edward was surprised that I could dazzle people as well as him. At the desk I saw a picture. I knew that picture. It showed my mother and stepfather, along with my sister and stepbrothers and sisters.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing to the picture. Ms. Snow looked down at the frame.

"Oh those are my family. The tall boy is my grandfather. The oldest blonde girl with the long hair. Her name was Heather. She disappeared when she was 13. My grandfather never talked about her. I wonder what she was like?" Ms. Snow pondered. I smiled and asked if she had an extra. She handed me the extra copy and I thanked her. Then she pulled out a photo with out me when they were older. and then another being older still. The last one didn't have mom or my stepdad Gary. They had died. I recognized Gwen in the second photo with Tim and a baby. Beth and Jeremy had a small one or two year old. Brianna and Kayla had grown up. I was heartbroken and I almost started crying. Bella put a hand on my shoulder. Ms. Snow looked at the first picture and then at me. I knew she had thought of me being me in the photo. I wanted to go home. I missed my family and wanted to die.

After a long painful day of school I told bella I was going to visit the astroplans of heavens. The only place I could visit. Too see the people who have died and gone away. Bella asked to go with me. I agreed and grabbed on to her. I orbed over.

Charlie sat in one corner all by himself. Then two husky men joined them. I knew them as Jacob and Billy. My family sat on the other side of the room. Tim and Gwen sat together and Beth and Jeremy were opposite. Mom and Gary sat with Brianna and Kayla. I walked over. They had the youth that I had left them in. I still looked like a vampire and I knew they would never recognize me.

I walked over and stopped at their table. They looked at me, confused.

"Who are you?" My mom asked. I reached in my pocket and took out the old family photo. I pointed at myself in the picture.

"That's me. I lived after I disappeared and actually I still live now." I answered.

"But how are you here? That's impossible. Right?" Brianna said. I nodded and turned to her.

"Bella! Can you come here for a second?" I asked. Bella walked over with Charlie, Billy and Jacob. We sat down at the table next to my family's. I turned and looked at them.

"Bella saved me. I was shot twice in the heart by a hunter. On purpose. Bella was found by Victoria after Edward left. Mom I'm a twilight vampire. I explained. Charlie gasped and Billy and Jacob growled. My family looked at me like some weird freak.

"Ha ha ha. Right Heather and I'm the queen of England." Randy said sarcastically. Then he got a good look at me and gasped. I was more beautiful than anyone could have imagined.

"Very funny Randy. But seriously. It's twilight. But Edward never came back in New Moon. I have been this way for 90 years. I miss you guys and I can visit you so now you think this is a joke." I screamed. I was furious.

"I meet your grandchild Tim. This is how I decided to come visit you, after 90 years I never had the courage to ever come up here and face you. I haven't even seen Dad yet." I continued. Dad walked in at Dad as if it was his que. I ran over and hugged him. He was very confused and wondered who I was. Mom gave him the answer.

"So you finally came up here. Let me help you unpack." he offered.

"Dad, I'm not here permanently. I'm a living dead thing on earth. I'm a vampire." I said. I looked at him and suddenly felt sad. We sat and talked for a few hours and then Bella and I promised to visit again soon. We orbed out and went home. I new this was going to be easier. I was happy.


	4. Lovers again

EPOV(Edward)

I came home after a stressful day at school. I couldn't believe Bella was a vampire. I didn't know what to think. I was alone with Carlisle and Esme at home. The rest had gone hunting.

"Edward was Bella really at school today? I thought she died years ago with Charlie." Esme asked. Esme always thought of Bella as a daughter and when I left her, Esme was heartbroken. I was upset and I wanted Bella to forgive me. I wanted to have her love me again.

The next day was no better. Bella ignored me all day but love and pain never left her eyes. I missed Bella and wanted to make it up to her. I found a white rose and held it waiting in the parking lot. Heather showed up with Alec, Jane and Ken. No Bella anywhere. I was worried. I walked up to Heather and handed her the rose. Alec growled defensively. Heather quieted him down.

"Of course I'll give this to Bella. She said. What could she do read minds. She laughed a glittery laugh and nodded. She could read minds. I was impressed. I wanted her to tell Bella I loved her. She nodded as she understood. I turned and ran away. I went to the forest near Bella's home and listened to the conversation. I could only hear three minds. Alec, Jane and Ken's. Heather and Bella I could not.

"Bella, something came for you at school." Heather said as she handed her the rose. Bella was surprised to have a secret admirer.

"Bella that isn't a secret admirer. Edward sent that rose. he knew it was your favorite. He said that. That he-he still loves you. I am so truly sorry but maybe couldn't you give him another try?" Heather suggested. Bella looked up at her and nearly cried.

"I guess I could I even still love him. I never stopped loving him. I will talk to him tomorrow." Bella said. "Right Edward!" She called. She ran next to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Heather watched from inside the house, with Alec wrapped around her waist. Bella turned my face to her and crushed her lips to mine. I picked her up enthusiastically. Bella turned and looked at Heather.

"Okay. You don't have to yell. I'll leave. Come on Alec, we have some business of our own." Heather said. Alec started to chase her up the stairs. Heather giggled and ran. Jane and Ken started to make out on the couch. I took Bella's hand and ran. Running home wasn't as hard as l expected. I never expected to make it with out having to stop for her. We ran upstairs. She pushed me on the bed and we picked up were we left off 90 years ago.


	5. Trouble

BPOV (Bella)

Edward and I made our way down stairs. Alice ran and hugged me tight as I might add. Esme was happy to see me and Edward together. Actually happy to see me period. Carlisle welcomed me happily and Emmett watched amazed as I walked on flat ground. Rosalie smiled at me. There was a knock on the door and Heather walked into the living room. The rest of my coven followed her. Emmett and Rosalie hissed at the sight of Jane and Alec. Heather growled defensively for her mate.

"Heather, what do you want. I'm busy." I snapped. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Bella it's time to visit everyone. They are getting impatient every second we're not there. Hurry up the jingles are getting annoying." Heather said.

"Visit who?" Edward asked. Heather turned in his direction and sighed.

"Every week Bella and I go up and visit Charlie and my family. I have a special power. But Bella, I can take more that one person now." she said excitedly. "Oh and I can bring down people too." she continued.

"Heather Kaye McDonald! You get your butt up here now." A voice called. I knew it was Kathy's, but then I heard a different voice. One I have never heard.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You get your arm off that girl before I come down and whip you with my checkered apron. Now you die and come up here so you can marry Lillianna like you were suppose to back in 1918." said the voice. Edward was shocked and so was Carlisle.

"I can't Mother. I walk the earth for the rest of time and I don't love Lillianna. I never have and I never will." Edward yelled. Lots of people filled the room. Heather's family walked over and sat with her and Alec. Charlie walked over to me with the Blacks. Heather and Alice both stared off into space and gasped. Heather was extremely paranoid after that.

"Bella we need to leave. Now! I can't lose Alec. Aro is after him and Jane. Please Bella you wouldn't want to lose Edward. Right." Heather said franticly. It was going to end badly.


End file.
